escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Perks of Being a Wallflower
|fecha original = 1 de febrero de 1999 |formato original = Rústico |páginas original = 213 |isbn original = 0-671-02734-4 |traductor = Vanesa Pérez-Sauquillo |adaptación = |ilustrador = |artista = Beatriz Tobar |publicación = |tipo de publicación = |editorial = Alfaguara Juvenil |ciudad = |país = |fecha = |formato = Rústico |páginas = |isbn = 9786071121639 |oclc = }} The Perks of Being a Wallflower (Las ventajas de ser invisible en Hispanoamérica y Las ventajas de ser un marginado en España ) es una novela epistolar escrita por el autor estadounidense Stephen Chbosky. Fue publicada el 1 de febrero de 1999 por MTV Books. Argumento Charlie, un adolescente de 15 años, está a punto de comenzar su primer año de preparatoria en una nueva escuela. Su mejor amigo, Michael, se había suicidado un mes antes de que comenzara la narrativa. En un intento de lidiar con la muerte de su amigo, así como su ansiedad causada por el hecho de tener que asistir a la preparatoria solo, Charlie comienza a escribir cartas dirigidas al lector. Charlie no cree que pueda apoyarse en sus padres o en sus hermanos mayores porque ellos no lo entenderían, y lamenta que la única persona que había sentido realmente cerca fuera su tía Helen, quien murió en un accidente automovilístico en su séptimo cumpleaños. Cuando comienza a asistir a la preparatoria, Charlie se hace amigo de Sam y su hermanastro Patrick, ambos estudiantes de último año. Pronto Charlie comienza a sentir atracción hacia Sam, pero cree que no tiene oportunidad alguna con ella. Sam y Patrick lo introducen a muchas nuevas experiencias y nuevos círculos de amistades. Charlie le escribe a su amigo anónimo sobre situaciones en las que se involucra con sus nuevos amigos, incluyendo salidas a fiestas, atravesar el túnel de la ciudad y sentirse "infinito", asistir y eventualmente participar en una obra de teatro llamada The Rocky Horror Picture Show, tener su primera cita, así como probar varias drogas. Después de haber ido a una fiesta en la que Charlie probó LSD, fue encontrado por la policía drogado y acostado en la nieve. En una conversación con sus padres y agentes de la policía, Charlie comenta que las visiones que tenía de pequeño han vuelto y son más frecuentes. Bill, profesor de Literatura Avanzada, desempeña un papel importante en la vida de Charlie. Comienza a darle libros para que Charlie los lea fuera de clase y lo alienta para que escriba ensayos sobre ellos. Bill hace críticas sobre sus ensayos con la finalidad de que Charlie mejore su dicción y sintaxis, gracias a esto logra mejorar su escritura en sus siguientes cartas. A pesar de lo que siente por Sam, Charlie comienza a salir con Mary Elizabeth, quien lo lleva al evento escolar Sadie Hawkins, un baile en el que las estudiantes eran las que invitaban a los hombres a asistir. Al principio, a Charlie no le importaba escuchar hablar solo a Mary Elizabeth, pero luego no pudo soportar que todas sus conversaciones giraran en torno a ella, así como sus actitudes. Igualmente no lograba sincerarse ante ella. En una fiesta, durante un juego de verdad o reto, Patrick reta a Charlie a besar a la chica más bonita en la habitación, y Charlie no aguanta más el ocultar la verdad y besa a Sam, haciendo sentir mal a Mary Elizabeth y terminando en ese momento su noviazgo. Patrick le recomienda a Charlie que se mantenga alejado hasta que la situación se calme. Sam comienza a salir con un chico nuevo, Craig, aunque Charlie no piensa que él la aprecie: dice que si Craig toma una buena foto de Sam, él diría que es buena por la forma en que él la tomó, en lugar de que sea por el hecho de que Sam apareciera en la foto. Posteriormente Sam y Craig terminarán su relación debido a que Sam se enteraría que Craig le ha sido infiel en varias ocasiones. En las siguientes cartas de Charlie, escribe sobre la relación de Patrick con Brad, mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol, quien es gay en secreto. Un día, mientras Brad y Patrick tenían relaciones sexuales en la casa de Brad, el padre de éste los sorprendió, lo que provocó que Brad recibiera una paliza en frente de Patrick. Una semana más tarde, Brad regresó a la preparatoria y mientras estaban en la cafetería con sus amigos llamó "maricón" a Patrick, haciéndolo enojar y recibiendo un puñetazo de él, enfrentando a los amigos de Brad, al recordar lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho sobre cómo pelear y las zonas a las que había que atacar, Charlie hirió severamente a dos de los amigos de Brad, lo que terminó la pelea. Charlie ayudó a Patrick a ponerse de pie y advirtió a Brad que si volvía a hacerle daño a Patrick, le contaría la verdad a todos (sobre su homosexualidad) y si eso no bastara, lo dejaría ciego. De pronto, Charlie siente que todo vuelve a la normalidad, es feliz viendo Sam y a todos sus amigos quienes vuelven nuevamente a hablarle, incluida Mary Elizabeth. Después de la ceremonia de graduación, Charlie lamenta el hecho de que Sam tendrá que partir pronto para asistir a la Universidad, mientras a él aún le quedan tres años para terminar la preparatoria. La semana anterior a su partida, Sam organiza una salida con todos sus amigos. Sam invita a bailar una pieza a Charlie mientras festejaban en un club nocturno, sintiendo que Charlie estaba enamorado de ella. En la noche anterior a la partida de Sam, Charlie estuvo a solas con ella ayudándola a empacar las cosas que se llevaría. En ese momento Sam le dice que no puede solo sentarse en una esquina y dejar que todos "se involucraran" mientras el no lo hacía. Sam le menciona que es muy dulce al preocuparse por ella pero que le enojaba que no le mencionara antes sobre lo que sentía por ella, entonces Charlie la besa. Charlie se incomoda cuando Sam le toca la entrepierna y confiesa que aún no está listo para tener relaciones sexuales, Sam le dice que está bien. Esa noche Charlie sueña con su tía Helen y ella lo estaba tocando igual que Sam lo había hecho. Las cosas que la tía Helen le había hecho en el sueño de Charlie resultaron ser ciertas, se las hacía a Charlie cuando éste era pequeño. El hecho de que recordara que su tía abusaba sexualmente de él, hizo que Charlie sufriera una crisis nerviosa y fuera hospitalizado. A pesar de eso, en su carta final Charlie se despide con un sentimiento de esperanza y determinación. Aunque no haya podido escoger de donde proviene, si elegiría hacia donde se quería dirigir en el futuro. Una vez dado de alta del hospital, se reunió con sus dos amigos Patrick y Sam para salir a divertirse y condujeron hasta el túnel de la ciudad, entonces Charlie se paró en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Sam, justo como Sam lo había hecho en un inicio en la novela. Literatura Durante la historia, el profesor Bill le deja leer varios libros a Charlie, quien menciona que cada vez que termina de leer uno, se convierte en su favorito. * Matar un ruiseñor - Harper Lee * Una paz solo nuestra - John Knowles * Peter Pan - James Matthew Barrie * El gran Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald * The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger * En el camino - Jack Kerouac * El almuerzo desnudo - William Burroughs * Walden - Henry David Thoreau * Hamlet - William Shakespeare * El extranjero - Albert Camus * El manantial - Ayn Rand * A este lado del paraíso - F. Scott Fitzgerald El libro también hace referencia a un libro de poemas de E. E. Cummings, El Alcalde de la Calle Castro por Randy Shilts, un libro de Anne Rice, y una autobiografía de una mujer que era un personaje en Reds, muy probablemente Emma Goldman. También se menciona el poema "A Person, A Paper, A Promise" de Earl Reum. Cine y televisión En la novela se hace referencias a las siguientes películas y series de televisión: * The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Qué bello es vivir * Los productores * Reds * M*A*S*H * El graduado * Harold and Maude * Mi vida como un perro * Dead Poets Society * The Unbelievable Truth * La noche de los muertos vivientes * Hannah y sus hermanas Música En la novela se hace referencia a las siguientes canciones: * Asleep - The Smiths * Vapour Trail - Ride * Scarborough Fair - Simon and Garfunkel * A Whiter Shade of Pale - Procol Harum * Time of No Reply - Nick Drake * Dear Prudence - The Beatles * Gypsy - Suzanne Vega * Nights in White Satin - The Moody Blues * Daydream - The Smashing Pumpkins * Dusk - Genesis * MLK - U2 * Blackbird - The Beatles * Landslide - Fleetwood Mac (en la película, la canción de la escena del túnel es Heroes de David Bowie) * Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana * Another Brick in the Wall - Parte II - Pink Floyd * Something - The Beatles * Broken Wings - Mr. Mister * I'm Going Home - interpretada por Tim Curry como el Dr. Frank-N-Further en la película The Rocky Horror Picture Show * '' Come on Eileen'' - interpretada por Dexys Midnight Runners "Autumn Leave" no es la canción de Nat King Cole, sino simplemente el nombre del mixtape que un chico (Derek) hizo por la hermana de Charlie. Otros grupos musicales y artistas se mencionan sin hacer referencia a una canción específica, incluyendo Village People, Blondie, Jim Morrison, John Lennon, The Slits, y Billie Holiday. Estilo La historia de la novela se desarrolla en forma de cartas (epístolas) escritas por Charlie hacia un personaje anónimo. Chbosky comentó en una entrevista que la historia avanza a través de cartas lo que le da un carácter más íntimo al libro y es como si Charlie estuviera hablando con el lector mismo. Adaptación al cine La compañía productora Mr. Mudd desarrolló la adaptación de la novela y fue el estudio Summit Entertainment el encargado de la distribución. Los productores John Malkovich, Lianne Halfon y Russell Smith contrataron al autor de la novela, Stephen Chbosky para que escribiera y adaptara el guion, así como para que dirigiera la película. Fue filmada en Peters Township, Pensilvania. La producción fue protagonizada por Logan Lerman, Ezra Miller y Emma Watson. Se estrenó el 21 de septiembre de 2012. Referencias Enlaces externos * (en inglés) Categoría:Novelas de 1999 Categoría:Novelas debut Categoría:Novelas epistolares Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Narrativa LGBT